Rylan the Trickster
ᛅ History Rylan is a fairly young God, reaching divinity at the physical age of 26 (though he was born 12 years ago). Born to the god Lucent and his lover Ashelia, he was raised in hiding before learning from J-hara, the Irredescent Star. His path diverged form normal magic as he took more and more interest in the divine magic that the druids wield. His fey heritage gifted him with a natural ability to harness it, and it was not long before he found himself inducted into the druidic order of the leaf. Even though his powers over nature are strong, Rylan has also found his ability to wield the magic of the dragons equally strong, if not stronger. Wielding both of these and his deific birth, Rylan has managed to carve himself out a place among the newest generation of gods. ᚼ Holy Symbol ᛄ Twin Crows Through all of his career, Rylan has had two familiars at his side, each guarding and guiding him through perilous journeys. Many of the clergies of Rylan see value in this duplicity and find holiness in numbers such as 3, being yourself and two guides. It is not uncommon for shrines to Rylan to have images of two crows to guard the entrance. ᛘ Relationships Friends: ☀ The witch of Superstition - After many adventures together, Rylan decided it was time to form a pantheon of The New Gods. The witch was his first invite to the affair. ☀ Hearthlight - A newer member of The New Gods pantheon, Tayish has proven herself a loyal companion. Enemies: ᚬ Appearance Rylan chooses between three general forms when he presents himself. The first is a simple man with a large wooden staff and green cloak. The second, and most common in as a large treant, with white roots for hair and massive runic symbols spread across his body. The third and final one is by far his most frightening one, the form he takes as a dragon. Though it is still plant-like, his large wings and ferocious maw betray the draconic influences in his bloodline. ᛦ Abodes Rylan chooses not to have temples, as unnatural structures offend him. He prefers small shrines at the base of large trees. Even his patron kingdom Telestria is nothing more than a massive tree filled with shelters for the inhabitants. ᛗ Clergy ᛕ - The Tree Watch Raised by the Godling himself, these elite treants guard his forest and all of its inhabitants. They wander constantly, leaving little time to rest as they gather energy from the forest itself. ᚩ - Keepers of the grove Charged with maintaining the plant life around the planet, Keepers of the Grove spend much of their time cleaning the forests of impurities and rot. Whether this be through flame or fertilizer, they use the full powers of nature to maintain life. ᚾ - Watchers of the Storm The smallest group of followers to Rylan are those who draw on the powers of the storms. Generally, a danger to themselves and the area’s around them, they live in isolation, channeling their energies into wild and powerful storms. Very rarely do these storms spread near enough to civilization to cause damage, but it is said that those who survive these storms are blessed by Rylan himself with prosperity in their lands. ᚮ - Shrines Along the sides of roads and under large canopies lies small shrines made of twig dirt feathers and various natural materials found locally. Many of these Rylan makes a point to visit and bless the areas around them. ᚯ - Favored Animal Crows are both his familiars and favored animals. Rylan has Iconically had two crow familiars all of his life and loves crows more than any other animal. ᚰ - Teachings Rylans teachings are simple. Revere nature and grow in your own strength. Follow these and Rylan is quick to share his blessings with you. Category:Deities